Q and A with Fairy Tail
by Animelover878
Summary: Random questions and answers. Rated T for language. Chapter 1: Should Gajeel cut his hair? Well...
1. Hair Problems

**Hello everyone! I suddenly had an idea to do this! Ask any question and Fairy Tail will answer your question!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **The first one is from LevyCheney1947:**

* * *

 **To Levy:**

 **Should Gajeel cut his hair?**

 _Mira escorts Levy to a soundproof room._

Mira: "So, should Gajeel cut his hair?"

Levy: "Eh?! Gajeel with short hair? Wait, why are you asking me?"

Meanwhile...

The dragon slayers (who were eavesdropping): "Wait what?!"

Erza: "What's going on?" _Glaring daggers at Natsu_

Natsu: "Uh, Mira asked Levy if Gajeel should cut his hair..." _Backs slowly away from Erza_

The whole guild: "Huh?!" _Looks at Gajeel_

Elfman: "Cutting hair is man-Ouch!"

Evergreen: "Shut up you fool!"

Gajeel: "What the fuck?! I'm not going to cut my precious hair!"

Lucy: "Precious?" _Sweatdropping_

Gajeel: "Shut up, bunny girl! Don't judge!"

Natsu: Oh, short hair Gajeel would be interesting...

Gajeel: Shut up, flame brain!

Gray: That's my line!

Natsu: You wanna go? Fire Dragon's Roar!

Gajeel: Huh! That's all you can do Salamander? Watch mine! Fist of the Iron Dragon!

Lucy: Oh no...

Back to Levy and Mira...

Levy:...

Mira with a way too sweet smile: Come on Levy, or I'll tell everyone that you like someone...

Levy: I don't like Gajeel! _Turns red_

Mira: I never said Gajeel! You liiiiikkkkkeeee him!

Levy: Mou, Mira! _Red as a tomato_

Mira: So, when are you going to tell him? Go on a date with him. You too are perfect for each other...Blue-haired, red-eyed babies, black-haired, brown eye babies, so kawai!

Levy: MIRA! We're getting off topic here!

Mira: Huh? Oh, yes back to the question, but I will make you and Gajeel a couple! So, should Gajeel cut his hair? Answer or else... _Ready to change into Satan Soul_

Levy: Uh, no, of course not!

Mira: Why?

Levy: Well...he looks good with long hair. It's not like he's the only boy with long hair. Freed has long hair as well. Remember when Freed cut his hair? If Gajeel looked like that...Oh the horror... _Thinks about Gajeel beating up everyone who laughs at his hair._

Mira: True, but it'll be so funny! Now back to you and Gajeel...

Levy: No thanks! _Runs out of the room and sees a brawl_

Lucy: Oh, Levy! Finally you're back! _Emerging from under the bar table_

Levy: What happened here?

Lucy: The dragon slayers overheard you talking with Mira about Gajeel's hair...

Levy: What else did they hear?

Lucy: Nothing else, I guess. They started fighting right afterwards. No announcement of anything else...

Levy: Thanks, I have to go! _Runs out the door to hide from Mirajane_

Mira: Hey, Lucy! Have you seen Levy?

Lucy: Well, she was here, but she left.

Mira: Aw, I wanted to ask about her relationship with Gajeel. Well, speaking of relationships how's yours with Natsu...

Lucy: MIRA! _Runs away._

* * *

 **How is it so far? Post your questions! Review! Keep in mind that this is rated T, so keep the questions rated T as well, please. Also if you don't post questions I won't be able to update.**


	2. A New Rock Band?

**Hi, everyone! It's been awhile hasn't it! Well since no one is posting a question, this is my sister's question. Please Read and Post a Question. Reviews are also** **appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wouldn't be writing this if I was Hiro Mashima, right?**

* * *

 **From my little sister**

 **Should Gajeel and Orga make a rock band?**

 **(to all of Fairy Tail)**

* * *

Mira: Everyone I have a question for you!

Lucy: What is it Mira? _Not again..._

Natsu: I'm fired up!

Gajeel: Gihi...fired up? You idiot; why be fired up for such a thing?

Gray: Yeah! Flame Brain!

Natsu: SHUT UP! Ice Princess! And you too metal freak!

Gray: Ash for Brains! You wanna go?!

Gajeel: You...Iron Dragon's Fist!

Gray: Ice make lance! *stripping off his clothes*

Juvia: Ahhh! Gray-sama is so handsome! *hiding behind a pole*

Natsu: I'm angry! Fire Dragon's Roar!

Elfman: Fighting is man! *Raising his fist in the air*

Erza: Shut up! AND STOP FIGHTING! Gray! Natsu! *glaring at everyone*

 _Silence..._

Gray and Natsu: Gomennasai, Erza. We are the best of friends right? *hugging each other*

Everyone but Erza: _Sweatdrops..._

Erza: *Nods her head* Okay, listen to Mirajane.

Mira: Okay, so should Gajeel and Orga form a rock band?

Whole Guild: Eh?

Gajeel: What the! Damn it! Why are all these...questions all about me!?

Juvia: Juvia thinks they should!

Lucy: No way! What do you think Gray, Natsu?

Juvia: Love rival... *glaring at Lucy*

Lucy: I'm not! *backs away from Juvia*

Gray: Definetly not! Gajeel is already a nightmare! Orga is another! Two of them together? Just...Just no.

Natsu: For once I actually agree with Ice Princess! My ears will bleed to death! Who would ever listen to them?!

Gray: What did you call me! *The two start a staring contest*

Erza: Do I hear fighting?

Gray: No! We're best buds, right?

Natsu: Aye!

Elfman: Of course! Singing is man!

Laxus: No way!

Most of the guild: Never!

Gajeel: Gihi! My singing is the best. Shabadoba! *starts singing nonsense*

Most of the guild: Stop it! *throws stuff at Gajeel until he stops*

 _Meanwhile on the other side of Fiore..._

Sting: What did you say, my lady?!

Minerva: You didn't hear me the first time? I asked if Orga and Gajeel should start a band together.

Sting: Please tell me that you didn't say that...

Rogue: Orga and Gajeel singing... _Gajeel sings? Interesting..._

Sting: No Orga cannot sing. Wait! Gajeel sings?!

Rogue: You just noticed...

Orga: Why not! It'll be awesome! *Pulls out a microphone from no where and starts singing*

Rogue: Nope. *Grabs microphone*

Orga: WHY? Give it back!

Everyone in the guild excluding Minerva and Rogue: NO!

Minerva: So the final answer is no, huh? I have to tell Mira...

 _Back to Fairy Tail..._

Mira: Now, now. How about we vote! All in favor of starting a band!

 _No one raised their hands..._

Everyone: It is a bad idea...

Elfman: Singing is man, but...

Juvia: Juvia likes Gajeel's singing, but now that I think about it, no...

Mira: So everyone agrees that they shouldn't start a band? _It seems like nobody wants the two to start a band..._

 _Everyone nods, except for Gajeel._

Gajeel: Do I sing that badly?

Natsu and Gray: Yes you do!

Gajeel: Why you...

Levy: Gajeel! Now's not the time to be fighting! *pouting*

Gajeel: Uh...Che, fine.

Mira: _Need to make those two a couple!_ Oh, Gajeel you're listening to Levy? You like her, don't you? *Smiling at Levy*

Gajeel: Shut up! *faint blush on his cheeks*

Levy: Mou, stop teasing us! What about you? Freed or Laxus?

Mira:...

* * *

 **That's it for this time. I haven't gotten any questions to answer, so please post some questions! How is it going so far?**


	3. Hair, Babysitting, and Suit?

**Here's the update! I have a History test coming up on Friday, so wish me luck! Enjoy! Read and Review.**

 **Disclaimer: Do you think I own Fairy Tail? Of course I don't!**

 **Thanks to Tigertyler, Rawnblade, and LevyCheney1947 for the wonderful suggestions!**

* * *

 **From Tigertyler7:**

 **Should Orga cut his hair?**

Minerva: So, should Orga cut his hair?

Sting: My lady, are you going crazy? Or do you have a thing for Orga?

Minerva: I do not have a thing for Orga! And how dare you say I'm going crazy! *glaring at Sting*

Sting: But my lady, that is an odd question. I don't think he should cut his hair. His hair is fine the way it is.

Minerva: True, but why are we whispering?

Sting: *shrugs* Don't know. Let's ask the rest of the guild.

Minerva: Good idea. *shouts* Everyone! I have a question for all of you!

Orga: What is it? Is there something wrong?

Sting: *laughs* No! We just want to know if Orga should cut his hair!

Everyone in Sabertooth:

Orga: First they ask Gajeel, now me?! Why!

Rogue: Gajeel?

Orga: Yeah, Mirajane asked him if he should cut his hair.

Sting: Nani?! Bald Gajeel? Gajeel with short hair? Hahahahahaha!

Minerva: You are getting off topic! Well?

Orga: *whines* No! I comb my hair every morning! If you cut it off, then I won't be able to comb my hair!

Sting: Orga is whining?!

Rufus: I will record this interesting moment in my memory...

Rogue: I don't think Orga should cut his hair.

Sting: I agree with you! *wrapping his arms around Rogue*

Rogue: *glaring* Get off!

Yukino: I agree with Sting-sama and Rogue-sama as well.

Orga: Definitely! I don't want my awesome hair to be cut! *crying anime style*

Minerva: Quite crying, Orga! It's not like we will cut off your hair. It's just a question!

Orga: You...you won't...YOU WON'T CUT MY HAIR?! THANK YOU!

Rufus: It'll be interesting if we did cut his hair. *with a pair of scissors and starts chasing Orga around*

Orga: Never! Help!

Yukino: Go Orga-sama! Even if your hair gets cut, Lucy-sama can summon Cancer-sama to grow your hair back!

Orga: Really?

Yukino: Of course, Orga-sama!

Orga: Ha! Even if you cut my hair now, Cancer can grow it back!

Rufus: Maybe, but if I use anti-growing potion on it... *smiling*

Orga: *Runs out of the guild* NOOOOOOOOO! HELP ME, SOMEONE PLEASE!

Minerva: Come back here, Orga! Don't be so loud!

 **From LevyCheney1947:**

 **To Rogue:**

 **Would you ever let someone, other than Yukino and Sting, babysit Frosch?**

Minerva: Rogue, I have a ques-

Rogue: Let me guess, a question for me.

Minerva: How did you know?

Rogue: You have been asking us questions all week!

Minerva: Oh have I? Sorry!

Rogue: Never mind...just tell me the question.

Minerva: Besides Sting and Yukino, would you let anyone else babysit Frosch?

Rogue: Besides Sting and Yukino? Hm...

Minerva: Well, would you let me babysit Frosch?

Rogue: No.

Minerva: Why? *innocently smiling (not)*

Rogue: Because...

Minerva: Fine! What about Orga?

Rogue: No! His singing...

Minerva: Rufus?

Rogue: Maybe, depends...

Minerva: What about Natsu?

Rogue: No way! He destroys too much.

Minerva: Gray?

Rogue: He and Natsu gets in fights all the time. And he strips unconsciously from what I have heard.

Minerva: Gajeel?

Rogue: No. Although he is my idol, he is quite scaring looking and rough. That will scare Frosch.

Minerva: Levy?

Rogue: I don't know her that well, but I can tell that Gajeel likes her. I don't want to be in the way...

Minerva: Lucy?

Rogue: I wouldn't mind Lucy. After all she and Yukino are really similar.

Minerva: Laxus?

Rogue: No.

Minerva: Freed?

Rogue: Who is Freed? Never seen him in person or heard of him.

Minerva: Never mind. Juvia?

Rogue: She's kind, but she is Gray's stalker.

Minerva: I take that as a no. What about Mirajane?

Rogue: I heard she is a demon. Although she is mostly nice, I don't want to chance it.

Minerva: Elfman?

Rogue: All I ever hear him say is that something is "manly". I don't want Frosch to pick up that habit.

Minerva: So picky! Lisanna?

Rogue: Again. I don't know who she is.

Minerva: You need to socialize! How about Erza?

Rogue: No.

Minerva: Okay, moving on. Lyon?

Rogue: The one who declares his undying love for Juvia? No. I would love to keep out of their love triangle-square?

Minerva: That is a wise decision. What about Chelia?

Rogue: She's too young.

Minerva: What abo-

Rogue: I'm leaving, this is taking way too long.

Minerva: Rogue wait!

Rogue: Nope *walks out the door*

 **From: Rawnblade:**

 **Should Fairy Tail make a tape suit for Gray? (So he can't strip)**

Mirajane: *checking her mailbox* Seriously? No more questions for Fairy Tail to answer? I heard that Sabertooth has some.

Two days later:

Mirajane: Yes!

Whole guild: What is it?

Mirajane: Another question.

Gajeel: It better not be me, you demon! I will ki-

Mirajane: What did you say Gajeel? *demon smile*

Gajeel: Nothing that you need to know! *stomps out of the guild*

Lucy: Who is the question about?

Mirajane: Gray. It's about Gray!

A large thud could be heard.

Gray: NANIIIII? Why? WHY ME? *chews on ice cubes*

Juvia: Go Gray-sama! I know you can do it!

Mirajane: *clears throat* The question is should we make a tape suit for Gray?

Gray: *chokes on his ice cubes* What the heck! Who asked this question?

Juvia: No! Gray-sama is so hot when he strips! WAHHHH! *fangirling*

Gray: Eh? Don't say that! Leave me alone!

Natsu: HAHAHA! That sounds like a great idea. *laughing very hard*

Erza: I agree. That should get rid of his stripping habit.

Lucy: Isn't it too cruel?

Juvia: LOVE RIVAL! *death glare and emits evil aura*

Lucy: No, no! You got it all wrong Juvia!

Wendy: Should Gray-san get a say in this as well?

Everyone looks at Gray. He is frozen to the ground.

Natsu: Have you froze yourself, Ice Princess? Too scared?

Gray: Huh? Shut up, Flame Bra-

Erza: DO I HEAR FIGHTING?!

Gray and Natsu: *Hugs each other* No we are best friends!

Cue the sweat dropping!

Happy: I think it'll be funny to see Gray in such in outfit.

Carla: It's undignified, male cat. Wendy let's go! You shouldn't be listening to such a conversation!

Wendy: Carla...

Happy: I agree with Carla!

Lucy: But you just said... *sighs*

Cana: Gray in a tape suit? What would he look like? *drinking alcohol as usual*

Macao: Don't know, don't wanna know!

Mirajane: How about we put Juvia and Gray together in a room with Gray in a tape suit? What would happen?

Gray: *horrified* WHAT THE! MIRAJANE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!

Juvia: *blissfully* YES! GRAY-SAMA!

Gray: MIRA! HOW ABOUT YOU AND LAXUS OR YOU AND FREED.

Mirajane: Actually...

Gray: Well, tell us!

Mirajane: Actually I don't like either of them! I think Freed and Laxus should be together!

The whole guild freezes.

Laxus: NANI! Mira what the hell!

Freed: Laxus-sama! Even Mirajane agrees!

Laxus: Leave me alone, Freed! *quickly walks out the door*

Freed: Laxus-sama wait!

* * *

 **How was it? I don't like Yaoi that much, but Freed and Laxus are quite hilarious to write about! I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. Read and Review! More questions are** **appreciated! Thanks!**


	4. Date and More Babysitting

**Welcome back everyone! I back with one more new question. I would appreciate more questions, so please give me some suggestions! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do you think I own it? I don't...**

* * *

 **From Tomboy50:**

 **To Erza: Would you date Jellal?**

Mira: _Interesting...this will be a fun question._ Everyone! I have a new question!

Groans can be heard from the guild.

Gray: Please don't be me, don't be me...

Lucy: Who is the unlucky person this time?

Mira: It's for Erza!

Erza: *stops eating strawberry cake* Me?!

Mira: Yes, it is for you.

Erza: Alright throw any question at me. I'm prepared. (or so she thought...)

Mira: *matchmaker smile* If you say so. Would you date Jellal?

Erza: *drops strawberry cake* Nani?!

Mira: *still smiling* Would you date Jellal?

Erza: *blushing furiously* Um...

Mira: Well? Come on tell us!

Gray: I don't like where this is going...

Natsu: He's on the run right? So how is that going to wo-

Erza: Shut up!

Natsu: Aye!

Mira: Don't avoid the question, Erza...

Erza: Well, I...I...I...woulddatehim

Mira: What did you say? Too fast, I couldn't hear you clearly.

Erza: *blushing redder in embarrassment and anger* I SAID THAT I WOULD! HAPPY NOW?!

Whole guild: _She admitted it..._ O.O

 _On the other side of Fiore in a forest:_

Jellal: Ah-choo! Someone is talking about me.

Meredy: Really?

Ultear: Maybe it's Erza...

Jellal: Shut up!

 _Back to Fairy Tail:_

Mira: So you do like Jellal!

Erza: I mean cake date!

Whole guild: huh?

Erza: We go and eat cake together!

Mira: That is soooooo sweet! Shall I tell Jellal?

Erza: Don't you dare, Mira! What if, what if he doesn't like me?

Mira: Don't worry! I will make sure he does...

 **Continuing from last time...**

 **From LevyCheney1947:**

 **To Rogue:** **Would you ever let someone, other than Yukino and Sting, babysit Frosch?**

From last time...

Minerva: What abo-

Rogue: I'm leaving, this is taking way too long.

Minerva: Rogue wait!

Rogue: Nope *walks out the door*

-Time skip: Two days later-

Minerva: Darn it! I have to find Rogue!

Sting: My lady? What do you want with Rogue?

Minerva: He didn't finish the question I asked two days ago!

Sting: I don't know where he is, so don't ask me. _Poor Rogue...being the target of Minerva sucks. I'm glad it isn't me!_

Minerva: ROGUE! Where are you Rogue? Finish answering the question from last time!

Orga: Seriously? Are you going to ask him that question again?

Minerva: Of course! He left in the middle of it!

Rufus: I don't know where he is. Ask Frosch!

Minerva: That is a great idea! But where's Fro?

Sting: Yeah, great idea! As if Rogue will ever leave Frosch behind!

Minerva: True...

Rogue: *appears out of nowhere* You're looking for me, Minerva?

Minerva: Yes! Now finish answering the question from two days ago!

Rogue: Why?

Minerva: Because! Now do it, or I will make you do it!

Rufus: _That's basically the same thing..._

Rogue: You won't stop bothering me until I answer the question, right?

Minerva: YEP!

Rogue: Fine.

Minerva: Okay, what about Jura?

Rogue: I don't know him well. No.

Minerva: Sherry?

Rogue: Who's that?

Minerva: The one who cheered for Ren from Blue Pegasus.

Rogue: Who is Ren?

Minerva: You're hopeless. Moving on! Kagura?

Rogue: No. She wants Frosch as a little sister.

Minerva: How about Millianna?

Rogue: She's crazy about exceeds and cats. No way.

Minerva: No fun! The only person you said yes to was Lucy! Because she is like Yukino. And the only person you said maybe to was Rufus!

Rogue: I'm picky. Now I'm leaving.

Frosch: Fro thinks so too! Goodbye everyone!

༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

* * *

 **Okay! Done with this chapter! Keep those question coming!**

 **Tomboy50: I'll post your other question next time.**

 **AkiaKuron: I don't understand your question. You are missing a word in it. Either (what) Lucy or Happy?**


	5. Dares, Dyes, and Dates (pairings)

**Hello everyone! Been really busy with schoolwork. I will probably update less frequently because of that.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 436, 450, and 451.**

 **Read and review. Don't forget to ask a question!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **And another one from Tomboy50:**

 **To Jellal: I dare you to kiss Erza in a closet. Would you do it?**

Mira: *speaking to herself* I have to find a way to get Erza and Jellal together!

Lisanna: Mira-nee! Another question!

Mira: Let me see!

Lisanna: Okay, here.

Mira: *reading question* YES! Now I can get Erza and Jellal together! JERZA!

Lisanna: Mira-nee, you're too loud.

Elfman: Loudness and Jerza is manly!

Lisanna: HUH? Elf-nisan, are you alright? You are not making any sense!

Elfman: Not making sense is manly!

Mira: Leave Elfman be. He's always like that. Now I have to find Jellal.

Lisanna: Oh no...

 _Mira leaves to find Jellal..._

Ultear: Hey Jellal! Aren't you going to visit Erza?

Jellal: Erza? Why...why would you suggest that?

Meredy: Because we know that you-

Jellal: *covers Meredy's mouth and blushes* Shut up!

Ultear: Oh come on! Just admit it!

Jellal: *solemnly* I cannot fall in love with someone who walks in the light...

Meredy: But she's suffering as well!

Jellal: What do you mean?

Ultear and Meredy: *facepalm*

Ultear: How could you be so dense?

Mira: Finally found you guys!

Meredy: Hello, Mirajane. Is there something you need help on?

Mira: Yes. I need to speak to Jellal alone.

Ultear: Okay, let's go Meredy.

Jellal: Is there something wrong with Erza?!

Mira: What makes you think of that?

Jellal: Well, you wanted to speak to me alone...

Mira: *with sparkling eyes* So you're worried. You like her!

Jellal: *blushes* Nani! No...you got it all wrong.

Mira: Truth or dare?

Jellal: I'm not playing this game!

Mira: *demonic smile* Well you are now...

Jellal: Okay...

Mira: Also you have to do both of them so which one first?

Jellal: Truth and dare? But the game is Truth or dare!

Mira: No buts.

Jellal: F-fi-fine. Truth.

Mira: Do you like Erza?

Jellal: *blushing* Eh! No!

Mira: I know you do...

Jellal: I don't!

Mira: You do.

Jellal: I don't!

Mira: Of course you do. Stop denying it!

Jellal: I don't like her okay!

Mira: Then who do you like?

Jellal: I love...promise you won't tell?

Mira: My lips are sealed.

Jellal: Okay. I don't like Erza. I love her. Happy now?

Mira: Oh my gosh! So you love Erza! Yes! Now on to the dare.

Jellal: Dare? Don't remind me.

Mira: *smirking* I dare you to kiss Erza in a closet.

Jellal: NAAAANNNNIIII?! What kind of dare is that?!

Mira: Seven Minutes of Heaven, my style.

Jellal: But Erza is not here. So I don't have to do it right?

Mira: You don't. But tell me, would you?

Jellal: Of course not!

Mira: Let me rephrase it. Do you want to kiss Erza? You love her don't you?

Jellal: I do, but she is good and I'm evil!

Mira: So that's the problem?

Jellal: Yeah...

Mira: Well, you're not evil anymore! Besides you aren't evil at all! You were controlled.

Jellal: But it was my-

Mira: It is not your fault! You were so young when you were controlled.

Jellal: You think so?

Mira: Of course. So would you kiss her in a closet for a dare?

Jellal: *as red as a tomato* I guess I would...

Mira: Hooray! Bye Jellal! Also tell Ultear and Meredy that I said goodbye okay?

Jellal: Sure. Don't tell anyone what I said!

Mira: I won't. _Finally! So both of them like each other. I must get them together. Maybe a slumber party? Don't forget about Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, and Natsu and Lucy!_

 **From Shefield:**

 **What do you think about Natsu dyeing his hair to black?**

Mira: _Interesting question. I wonder what the guild thinks._ Everyone!

Lucy: Another one? I hope it isn't about me.

Mira: Don't worry! It's about Natsu!

Natsu: Me?

Mira: Yep! I want everyone's opinion. Do you think Natsu should dye his hair black?

Natsu: What! Who suggested this question?

Mira: It doesn't matter.

Natsu: But why would I want to dye my hair?

Mira: I dunno...

 _Somewhere in Magnolia:_

Zeref: Natsu dyeing his hair? To black? Then it'll be the same color as my hair. Why not? After all we are brothers.

 _Back to the Fairy Tail Guild:_

Erza: No. It should stay the way it is.

Gray: Well, Natsu with black hair? It will be hilarious! I say dye his hair black!

Juvia: *grabs Gray's arm*I support Gray-sama! I'll always support you, Gray-sama, no matter what! So what about a date now?

Gray: What? Get away from me, please!

Juvia: But Gray-sama...

Lucy: Hm...I think Natsu looks better with pink hair.

Mira: Do I smell love in the air?

Lucy: *blushing* NO! I just said no! Erza said no and you aren't bother her! Anyways got to go! *runs out of the guild*

Mira: Oh come on! Natsu and Lucy needs to admit their feelings! I must help them!

Levy: Natsu with black hair? I guess it's fine either way. If he wants to.

Jet and Droy: *simultaneously* I agree with you Levy!

Jet: *faces Droy* I said that first.

Droy: No I said that first!

Jet: Me!

Droy: Me!

Gajeel: Will you two shut the fuck up!

Wendy: Um...I agree with Levy-san as well...

Carla: Dye Natsu's hair black? Ridiculous!

Happy: Aye!

Romeo: If he dyes his hair then his hair will be the same color as mine!

Macao: Nah. He should keep his pink hair.

Natsu: IT'S SALMON, AND I WILL NOT DYE MY HAIR!

Erza: Shut up!

Natsu: *shivering* A-a-ay-ay-aye Erza!

Mira: So it seems like the majority doesn't want Natsu's hair color to be black.

Laxus: *snorts* Can you imagine what he would look like with black hair? Horrible!

Mira: Really? I think it will be fun to see him with black hair.

Laxus: Whatever.

 **From: Kira. The. Demon. Dragon**

 **Which ship is your favorite?**

Mira: This is hard! I ship Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale so much! And don't forget Jerza! Then I also ship Levy with Rogue and Lucy with Rogue, Sting, Gray, and Laxus! Gale is just sooooo cute! But Role is just as good! Same with Nalu, Stincy, and Rolu! And Gruvia is just so epic! Juvia loves him but Gray doesn't (want to admit it). Jerza is such a good pairing as well! I can't decide!

Lucy: Hm...I think Gajeel and Levy is the best pairing! Levy-chan is always talking about me and Natsu. Although Gajeel beat Levy up in the beginning, Gajeel acts really sweet to Levy! They two should totally be together!

Natsu: Ship? I feel sick already. I don't have a favorite ship, they make me throw up! Curse my motion sickness!

Gray: They don't mean that, ash brain! Hm...my favorite has to be Laxus and Freed. Although it's bromance, maybe even kinda one-sided love? So funny and entertaining!

Juvia: Of course me and Gray-sama! We'll be the best couple ever, don't you think Gray-sama?

Gray: Uh...I got to go...go do some errands, so bye Juvia!

Levy: Definitely, Lucy and Natsu. She teases me about me and Gajeel! They two will probably struggle with their relationship, after all Natsu is as dense as a rock, but they two should totally be together!

Gajeel: Ship! I have no time for such things!

Wendy: Huh? Um...

Carla: Don't answer Wendy! You're too young! Let's go!

Happy: Aye!

Wendy: Hai! Goodbye!

Evergreen: Best ship?! Forget about that! "Who should be the fairy queen?" should be the question! Of course I will be it, not Erza! I shall be Titania, the queen of the faires, hahaha!

Elfman: Ship? Ships are manly!

Erza: Ship? Like in two people together as couples? *blushes* Um...I think the best couple is Mavis and Zeref. Poor Zeref...they should be together! Too bad Mavis died after he *cough*kissed*cough* her... So sad!

Cana: Huh? Ships? So many hot boys! I don't care...

Lisanna: Although I used to love Natsu, I think Lucy should be with Natsu. They will look so cute together!

Mira: Wow, diverse answers. So what do you think?

Animelover878: My favorite almost-canon (why Hiro Mashima why? Make it canon!) pairing is Gale. They are my OTP. I also like Rogue and Lucy after reading so many fanfics about the two, but I ship myself with Rogue. :)

* * *

 **How is it? Please ask a question! I will hopefully be updating next Friday! No** **school next Friday, yes! Until next time!**


	6. Fireworks, Ice Skating, and Arguments

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile. School has been busy as usual. This is a very long chapter.**

 **Enjoy! I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **From maidenoftheluminousrapture**

 **To Nalu, Gruvia, Gale: What makes you and your partner be compatible to one another?**

 **I also do not own the answers. Credits go to** **maidenoftheluminousrapture** **. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Mira: Oh, another question! YAY, I'M SO HAPPY! But, I can't ask go up to them and ask them this...

Master Makarov: Another question, Mira? About Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, and Gajeel and Levy? You should get them together, but please don't destroy the guild in the process.

Mira: Don't worry, I won't...I got the perfect idea! *runs out of the room to find Natsu and Lucy*

Lucy: Good morning, Mira!

Mira: Good morning!

Natsu: Hello Mira!

Mira: I got two tickets for the fireworks so and I really can't go, so will you two go instead?

Natsu: Fireworks? Can I eat them?

Mira: ...

Lucy: No, Natsu. You cannot. We'll go, Mira. Thank you!

Mira: Your welcome! Bye, got to go! *Mira runs off to find Gray and Juvia*

Natsu: What was that all about?

Lucy: I don't know. Let's go see the fireworks show. After all it's free!

Natsu: If I can't eat them, then I won't go.

Lucy: Please, Natsu. *giving Natsu the puppy eyes*

Natsu: No

Lucy: Please? *pouting*

Natsu: Ug...fine

With Gray and Juvia:

Juvia: Gray-sama, let's go ice skating together!

Gray: Juvia...no thanks.

Juvia: But Gray-sama I wa-

Gray: Hello Mira!

Mira: I heard that you guys were talking about going ice skating. I have two extra tickets left that I didn't use so would you like them.

Gray: Actua-

Juvia: We'll take them, right Gray-sama.

Gray: I have something to do, so I can't go.

Juvia: Gray-sama... *starts crying*

Gray: Um...

Mira: *sweet demon smile* Gray go with her.

Gray: Hai!

Mira: I got to go. Bye!

Gray: Bye...

Juvia: Bye, Mira! Let's go Gray-sama!

Gray: How did I get myself into this mess?

Juvia: Come on! *drags Gray out of the guild*

With Levy and Gajeel:

Mira: Levy! Gajeel! I need you guys to come over here!

Levy: What's wrong Mira?

Gajeel: What is it! Don't tell me you have another one of those stupid questions! If you do, I'll-

Mira: Calm down Gajeel. I have an errand that I need you guys to run in Clover Town. Please help me!

Levy: Sure Mira! What is it?

Mira: I need you to deliver this package to my friend, Kiki.

Levy: Let's go Gajeel.

Gajeel: Hey, shrimp! Who said that I agreed?!

Levy: Mira asked us to do it, so just do it! Quit being so stubborn. Stupid Gajeel!

Gajeel: Oi!

Back with Natsu and Lucy:

Lucy: Let's get something to eat! You're hungry aren't you? Besides the fireworks don't start until 8:00 PM. It's only 3:00 PM.

Natsu: Yeah! I'm starving.

Happy: Lucy, you shouldn't eat. You're already too fat, too heavy.

Lucy: You damned cat! Come back here!

Happy: Bye!

Natsu: Oh, look Lucy. Spicy food!

Lucy: Oh, Natsu...

Mira: So, how's Operation Nalu going, Happy?

Happy: Reporting back. They are going to eat together.

Mira: Yes! Let's go spy on Gray and Juvia. We'll come back later during the fireworks.

Gray and Juvia:

Juvia: One extra large bowl of vanilla ice cream, please.

Cashier: Okay.

Juvia: Two spoons please.

Cashier: That will add up to a total of 500 Jewels.

Juvia: Okay... *taking out her purse*

Gray: I'll pay.

Juvia: Gray-sama!

Gray: Here.

Cashier: Your bowl of ice cream.

Gray: Juvia, why is there only one bowl!

Juvia: Gray-sama we can share!

Gray: But...but...but we-

Cashier: You two are holding up the whole line!

Gray: Oops, sorry.

Juvia: Let's share, okay Gray-sama?

Gray: Um...fine.

Outside of the store, Mira and Happy were snickering.

Happy: They're sharing!

Mira: I know right?! Finally! GRUVIA FOR THE WIN!

Happy: You're too loud. People are giving us weird looks.

Mira: Oops. Oh well. Time to call Kiki to see what Gajeel and Levy are doing! *opens lacrima phone and dials Kiki's number*

Kiki: Hello?

Mira: Hello, Kiki! How's Gajeel and Levy?

Kiki: They delivered the package and I told them to go outside and explore the shops, like you told me to do.

Mira: Okay, now you follow them. Make sure you don't get caught!

Kiki: Okay! I'll call you later. *hangs up*

With Gajeel and Levy:

Gajeel: Let's go to a concert, shrimp.

Levy: Concerts are too loud, and don't call me a shrimp! I wanna go to the library and read!

Gajeel: Fine, I go to a concert and you could go to your stupid library!

Levy: You are so aggravating! I hate you! *stomps of to the library*

Gajeel: I'm going!

Kiki: Oh, they started fighting. Better report to Mira... *takes out lacrima phone and dials Mira*

Mira: Hello, Kiki. Anything good happen?

Kiki: No, they started fighting and are going to two different places.

Mira: What! Ug...stupid Gajeel! Keep on following them, but don't interfere, they need to work it out!

Kiki: This isn't like you Mira. Who should I follow?

Mira: Levy is too smart. She'll figure out if we interfere.

Kiki: Okay. *ends call*

Gajeel: That stupid shrimp! I'm going to a concert!

In the library:

Levy: Idiot Gajeel! Why can't he just be a little kinder! I'm going to find him. *walks out of the library*

Gajeel: Damn it! She's running off by herself again! What if she get's hurt!? *walks out of the concert and tries to find Levy*

Levy: *walking on an empty street* Um, hello? Where a- AHHHHH! LET ME GO! WHO ARE YOU?! HELP GAJEEL!

Gajeel: Levy's in danger! *runs in the direction of Levy's scent*

Kiki: Levy's in danger!? Oh no! What should I do? *calls Mira*

Mira: Hello?

Kiki: Levy's in danger! What should I do?!

Mira: She's in danger? Does Gajeel know?

Kiki: Yes, he's running to find her!

Mira: Don't worry, Gajeel won't let anything happen to his precious Levy. Keep on following them. Bye *ends call*

Kiki: ... *runs after Gajeel*

Back to Gray and Juvia:

Juvia: Let's go ice skating now, Gray-sama!

Gray: Fine.

Juvia: Yes! *drags Gray to the rink*

Gray: Do you know how to ice skate?

Juvia: Yes! But I'm not that good...

Gray: I'll teach you!

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!

Gray: Be quiet, okay?

Juvia: Sure! Anything for Gray-sama!

Gray: Hold my hand.

Juvia: Yes!

Gray: Be careful not to slip.

Juvia: Okay. Be careful too, Gray-sama.

Gray: This will help you stay balanced. Hold my hands as you try it.

Mira: They're so perfect for each other! After all she's water and he's ice. Totally compatible!

Happy: But there is a saying that opposites attract right? Water and fire are opposites...

Mira: How dare you ruin my ship... *startes crying* Nalu and Gruvia forever!

Happy: I'm sorry! But Lyon is also ice right?

Mira: I prefer Gray and Juvia together, not Juvia with Lyon, nor Gray and Lyon!

Happy: I agree with the Gray and Lyon part. But I think Juvia and Lyon are also good together. After all their elements are compatible right?

Mira: Why you!

Happy: Lyon loves Juvia, Gray doesn't love Juvia.

Mira: But Juvia loves Gray. And Gray gets jealous when Lyon is around.

Happy: A love triangle!

Mira: But it will end up with Gray and Juvia together.

Happy: Could go either way!

Mira: I ship Gruvia, not Lyvia!

Gray: Is it just me? I though I heard Mira.

Juvia: So did I. They are spying on us?!

Gray: Well, let them spy.

Juvia: But...

Gray: *gets on his knees* Juvia, I know that I have been quite cold to you. I like you Juvia, so will you go out with me?

Juvia: *shocked* ...Gray-sama, I love you!

Gray: *blushing* So a yes?

Juvia: Yes!

Lyon: (he hasn't heard the confession) Hello my dear Juvia!

Juvia: Hello, Lyon-san.

Gray: Hey! Lyon, what are you doing here?

Lyon: Taking my Juvia to ice skate. Ice and water are compatible after all.

Gray: Did you forget I'm an ice mage too?! And I'm her boyfriend, so back off!

Lyon: *chuckling* Oh shut up! Is it true, Juvia?

Juvia: It's true, Lyon-san. I don't like you that way, so...

Lyon: See it isn't t-What! But...I understand Juvia. I will stay away, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you! I'll always love you! *goes away somewhere*

Juvia: Let's go Gray-sama!

Gray: Now that we are um...boyfriend and girlfriend, just call me Gray.

Juvia: Sure, Gray!

Mira: Yes, Operation Gruvia is a success! Let's go spy on Lucy and Natsu now.

Happy: Aye!

With Natsu and Lucy:

Lucy: Seriously, how much are you going to eat?

Natsu: I'm barely full!

Lucy: But, you ate so much! *looking at the pile of plates he finished*

Natsu: Need more!

Lucy: Thank goodness we went to a buffet. Or else...

Natsu: So tasty!

Lucy: Come on! Finish it faster! We need to see the fireworks!

Natsu: Don't want to!

Lucy: I thought you wanted to know what fireworks look like?

Natsu: Yeah! Show me!

Lucy: Come on! *leaves some jewels to pay for the meal*

Natsu: Coming!

Lucy: Look! *points to the sky*

Natsu: Cool! Fire that lights up the sky!

Lucy: Yep!

Natsu: Lucy. You are light. I am fire.

Lucy: I guess so? What are you trying to say?

Natsu: You can't light up a light without flames, so we go together!

Mira: Aww! Operation Nalu is almost done!

Happy: Natsu's wrong.

Mira: How come?

Happy: There is a thing called electricity today. *flies off to cause trouble*

Mira: Hey! Happy is going to ruin my ship! Wah!

Lucy: *blushes* Your point, Natsu?

Natsu: I...I lo-

Happy: No Natsu you are wrong! You can light up a light without flames. You can light up a light with electricity, which is kinda like lightning! Lucy and Laxus goes together!

Natsu: What did you say! I'm going to kill that bastard!

Lucy: Um, someone care to explain what's happening? Natsu?

Natsu: *blushes* I love you Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy: *blushes ten folds* Huh? Did you say that you love me?

Natsu: Yes...

Lucy: *smiles* I love you too Natsu.

Natsu: Now I have to beat up that Laxus! *runs to find Laxus*

Lucy: Huh? Wait Natsu! *runs after Natsu*

Mira: That stupid cat! Whatever, Operation Nalu is a success as well. Now must check on Gajeel and Levy... *calls Kiki*

Kiki: Hello?

Mira: Hello, Kiki! It's me Mira! Operation Gruvia and Nalu is successful! How's Gajeel and Levy?

Kiki: Gajeel is still trying to find Levy!

Mira: Don't worry. Actually, the person who kidnapped Levy is helping me...

Kiki: Um, okay? Goodbye Mira. Talk to you later. *ends call*

Gajeel: Damn it! Where are you shrimp! Where are you?

Levy: Who are you! Let me go! GAJEEL! GAJEEL HELP ME!

Gajeel: I hear her voice, must go! *runs towards the direction Levy was screaming*

Cobra: Shut up, you little girl!

Levy: I'm not little. First a shrimp and now a little girl?! What do you want me for?

Cobra: *shrugs* Mirajane told me to do it. *covers his mouth* You didn't hear anything, got it!

Levy: Mira told you to do it! Darn it! Mira trying to get me and Gajeel together!

Cobra: Don't tell him I'm here, please!

Levy: ...

Gajeel: Levy! *kicks open the door* Are you okay?

Levy: I'm fine...

Cobra: Crap. Got to go. *runs and hides before Gajeel notices him*

Gajeel: Who kidnapped you! Who did it?! How dare they kidnap my Levy!

Levy: *blushes* Huh?

Gajeel: *with wide eyes after realizing what he had said* I...I love you Levy!

Levy: *blushes like a tomato* I...I...I love...I love you too, Gajeel!

Gajeel: I know we are like polar opposites but, opposites attract right?!

Levy: Silly! Of course!

Cobra: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Never knew that you had it in you, Gajeel!

Gajeel: What's he doing here.

Levy: Um...

Cobra: I got to go, bye!

Gajeel: Wait, he kidnapped you didn't he?! I'll kill him.

Levy: He didn't hurt me. Let's just go home.

Gajeel: Fine!

When they got back to the guild:

Juvia: I didn't know you had it in you, Gajeel! Congrats!

Erza: *blushing* I...I congr...congratulate you guys.

Lucy: Nice Levy!

Cana: Finally!

Laxus: About time.

Gajeel: What are you talking about? *looks around the guild to find the video of him and Levy* What the hell! I'll kill you!

Levy: Huh? What's wrong.

Gajeel *points to the screen* Look.

Levy: *blushes* Mira!

Gajeel: Mira? I see, so you were behind all of this?!

Mira: Of course. I need to go!

Gajeel: Oh no you don't! *runs to Mira but knocks down Erza's cake in the process*

Erza: My cake...

Natsu: A fight? I want to fight too! *runs after Gajeel stepping on Erza's cake*

Lucy: *seeing Erza's cake* Oh no! *grabs Natsu and runs out of the guild*

Natsu: What are you doing?!

Lucy: You stepped on Erza's cake.

Natsu: Oh shit!

Lucy: My thoughts exactly. Let's leave.

Erza: Gajeel! How dare you! Pay me my cake!

Laxus: Great! The old man will be disappointed. GUYS! STOP FIGHTING!

Everyone looks up to him.

Laxus: How about we celebrate for the new couple instead.

Mira: No, the new couples. Gray and Juvia, Natsu and Lucy, and Gajeel and Levy!

Laxus: You worked hard...

Mira: Now back to more matchmaking!

Laxus: Please don't...

* * *

 **This is a long chapter. My longest so far. More questions please! Thanks!**


	7. Gender Problems

**Hello, everyone! Busy as usual, but decided to do this instead of National History Day Background Briefing, which is due tomorrow.**

 **Read and Review! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **From LevyCheney1947:**

 **To Sabertooth:**

 **Do you think Frosch is a boy or a girl?**

* * *

Minerva: I wonder...Hey, everyone! Do you think Frosch is a boy or a girl?

Orga: I never have given it any thought... I think Frosch is a girl?

Rufus: Why are you questioning yourself, Orga? Obviously Frosch is a girl!

Minerva: I agree as well! She's so cute!

Lector: *shaking his head* No no no! You guys got it all wrong! Frosch is obviously a boy!

Sting: Yeah! There aren't any female cats!

Rufus: For your information, Sting, they aren't cats; they're Exceeds! And Wendy, the sky dragon slayer, has a female exceed named Carla.

Orga: You're so stupid Sting!

Sting: Shut up!

Minerva: Whatever, Frosch is a girl! There's no way she could be a boy! Isn't that right Frosch? *turns to look at Frosch*

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

Minerva: See! Frosch is a girl!

Lector: No, Sting is always right! Frosch is a boy! Besides, he says that all the time!

Minerva: No, Frosch is a girl!

Lector: A boy! Aren't you a boy, Frosch?

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

Minerva: You're a girl right, Frosch?

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

Sting: Guys, this isn't going to get you anywhere. Just ask Rogue!

Orga: Sure, easy said then done. Where is Rogue?

Sting: Dunno.

Rufus: How are we suppose to ask him, if he's not here!

Frosch: Rogue left to get Fro some cookies!

Orga: Aww! Frozen hearted Rogue is getting Frosch cookies! Is his frozen heart melting?

Sting: *O . Olll* Um, Orga are you okay?

Orga: Of course! *a microphone appears out of nowhere and Orga starts singing* I've never been any better! The best day of my Liiiiiiiiiiiifffffffeeeeee! Is Frosch a girl or a boy? That's a greeeeeeeaaaaaaatttt mystery!

Sting: *covering his ears* Someone please shut him u-*passes out due Orga's loud and horrible "song"*

Rufus: Where's Rogue? Help, my ears!

Orga: *still singing* We have to solve this myyyyyyysssssstterty! Let's go! So is Frosch a girl or a boy, we do not know. Only one can be sure and that is-

Minerva: *screams and grabs microphone out of Orga's hands* SHUT UP!

Orga: What?

Minerva: Look *points at the guild members who were on the ground and the cracks in the ceilings* LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE, ORGA!

Orga: I'm sorry! Is my singing that bad?

All guild members present: YES!

Orga: *goes to the emo corner and starts growing mushrooms* Is my singing that bad? WAHHHHH!

Rogue: *walks through the door with cookies in his hands* Did I miss something?

Frosch: Rogue! Thank you for the cookies!

Rogue: *gives cookies to Frosch* Of course Frosch. Don't forget to share.

Lector: Give me some, Frosch!

Frosch: Sure! Here Lector! *takes a few out of the bag and gives it to Lector*

Lector: Thanks!

Sting: Finally you're back!

Rogue: What do you want, Sting?

Sting: So is Frosch a girl or a boy?

Rogue: I think he's a boy.

Sting: You THINK he's a boy? Is he one or not?

Rogue: I actually never really thought about it...

Sting: But...but...

Rogue: I think he's a boy.

Sting: You think! But! Is Frosch actually a boy or a girl?

Rogue: ...

Minerva: If Rogue says it is a boy, then Frosch is a boy.

Sting: Wait, my lady! You listen to Rogue, but you don't listen to me?

Minerva: Rogue's more trustworthy then you.

Sting: WHATTT! *T_T*

Rogue: Seriously, Sting. You need to act your age. Let's go Frosch!

Frosch: Yeah! Bye bye everyone!

* * *

 **I have no idea if Frosch is a girl or a boy. I checked wiki and the gender was unknown. I personally think Frosch is a girl, because she's so cute. However, I noticed that all male dragon slayers have male exceeds and Wendy has a female exceed. If the pattern continues then Frosch is a boy.**

 **MORE QUESTIONS PLEASE!**


	8. Intruders, IQ, Baccanna, and Baking

**Hello, everyone! Happy Halloween! School has been boring. The Quarter ended on Friday! YAY! 1/4 of the way done with school.**

 **Wow a lot of questions this time. I got a list of about 16 questions. Thanks! I will pick a few of them for this time. Maybe I'll do more next time.**

 **Apologize in advance for grammar and spelling errors.**

 **Enjoy! Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **From Guest:**

 **Has Lucy ever thought of setting special runes on her apartment which can block certain people from entering it?**

 **From Tigertyler7:**

 **What is Natsu's IQ?**

 **(I'm combining the two)**

Mira: *speaking to herself* Natsu's IQ?

Elfman: *hears Mira* IQs are manly!

Lisanna: IQs are manly? *looks at Mira*

Mira: Ignore your brother. Come on, let's go to the guild. Need to answer the newest question.

Lisanna: Natsu's IQ is the new question?

Mira: Yes, Lisanna.

Lisanna: Mira-nee, does he even know what IQ stands for and what it is?

Mira: Probably not. Goodbye, Lisanna! *runs off to Fairy Tail*

Lisanna: Goodbye Mira-nee! Poor Natsu...

 _Mira arrives at Fairy Tail._

Mira: Good morning, everyone!

Wakaba: Good morning, Mira-san!

Macao: Good morning, Mira! Would you like to go out for dinner?

Mira: Sorry, Macao, you already have a wife. Have you guys seen Natsu, today?

Macao: Not yet. He usually comes in around this time. He'll probably be here in a few min- *Natsu comes in* There he is!

Mira: Good, good!

Natsu: *beaten up* What?

Mira: Good morning, Natsu. *smiles* Did you get 'Lucy-kicked' again?

Natsu: She sure kicks hard.

Lucy: *comes into the guild, fuming* Natsu! You raided my fridge again!

Mira: Good morning, Lucy!

Lucy: Oh, good morning, Mira! *walks to the counter forgetting about Natsu* Strawberry milkshake please.

Mira: Coming right up!

Lucy: Thanks!

Mira: You two would make a gre-

Lucy: No, Mira. No thank you. He raids my fridge!

Mira: Have you ever thought of getting Freed to put up ruins to prevent that?

Lucy: *shakes her head* I have never! I am so stupid! I must do that now. See you later, Mira!

Macao: Poor Lucy.

Mira: I'm forgetting something...

Wakaba: What is it?

Mira: Wait...oh I got it!

Macao: What is it, Mira?

Mira: Everyone! I have a question again.

 _Everyone Groans._

Mira: So what is Natsu's IQ?

Natsu: IQ? Can I eat it?

Gray: Of course not! Flame Brain! You Brain is so stupid it is in flames!

Natsu: What did you say? Your brain is just an ice cube! Ice Princess!

Gray: Why you! Flame breath!

Natsu: Ice cube!

Gray: You wanna go?

Natsu: I'll beat you!

Gray: Ice ma-

Erza: *glares at them* Do I hear fighting?

Gray: N-no. W-we are be-best bu-buddies right? *arm around Natsu's shoulder*

Natsu: Ay-aye!

Erza: You guys better not be fighting! Or else...

Gray and Natsu: *shivers*

Mira: Now, now Erza. Calm down. Here's strawberry cake! *hands cake to Erza*

Erza: Cake! *sits down to eat cake* Behave. *looks at Gray and Natsu*

Mira: Back to the question! What are everyone's thoughts?

Gray: Zero!

Gajeel: Agree with Gray!

Levy: That's not nice, Gajeel!

Gajeel: Shut up, shrimp!

Wendy: I think it's around 50, 60? No...maybe 80?

Carla: Don't get to worked up about it. I would say around 50 and 60.

Wendy: But isn't that um...insulting?

Carla: It's the truth.

Happy: Aye!

Lucy: *comes back with the Raijinshu* I'm back!

Mira: Just in time! What do you think Natsu's IQ is?

Lucy: Huh? Um...

Evergreen: Hmp! His IQ? Less than 10!

Freed: No where near what Laxus' is! Around 20 and 30 maybe?

Lucy: IQs around 90 to 110 are average.

Levy: I believe that 95% of the people have an IQ of 70 to 130. ( **A/N: From Google** )

Lucy: So 70?

Levy: Maybe a little lower? 65?

Lucy: I have no idea. Make him take the test!

Levy: That's a good idea.

Mira: Natsu! Come here and take this test! *hands him a computer*

Natsu: What is this thing! It's a magic book! It opens and...the pages have light! This is an evil spell book! *steps on computer and smashes it*

Lucy: Natsu! What are you doing? That thing is not a book, nor and evil spell book! It's a computer!

Natsu: Huh?

Gajeel: I was wrong! His IQ is below 0! It's negative!

Levy: Is that even possible?

Lucy: I don't think so...

Levy: They're not making sense.

Mira: This ended in a disaster. Well, it seems like Natsu is very, very stupid.

Natsu: Hey! What is this IQ anyways?

 **From Guest:**

 **What are Gildart's thoughts on Baccanna?**

Mira: Well, where is Gildarts?

Cana: He left on a three-month mission, remember?

Mira: But, but, but I have a question for him!

Cana: He should be back soon.

 _Suddenly the whole town shifted._

Cana: Seems like he's back. Lucky you!

Mira: Finally!

Gildarts: I'm back! Cana sweetie! You've grown! *proceeds to hug her*

Cana: Get off me!

Mira: Welcome back, Gildarts! I have a question for you.

Gildarts: Sure.

Mira: We need to talk in private. Cana can you leave us alone?

Cana: Sure.

Gildarts: What is the question? Why can't Cana listen to us talk?

Mira: Well...nevermind. So what are your thoughts on Baccanna?

Gildarts: Baccaana? What's that?

Mira: ...Bacchus and um...Cana as a couple?

Gildarts: WHAT! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A-

Mira: Calm down. They aren't dating or anything.

Gildarts: I DON'T CARE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE BAS-

Mira: Gildarts, calm down. She is of dating age, so you should scare her suitors away?

Gildarts: MY PRECIOUS LITTLE DAUGHTER CAN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND. SHE'S TOO YOUNG!

Mira: Um...

Gildarts: Don't encourage her, Mirajane! Now I need to talk with my Cana about it.

Mira: Okay...

 _Gildarts leaves to find Cana_

Mira: I guess he hates Baccanna? And all other Cana ships?

 **From Tigertyler7:**

 **How good does Minerva bake?**

Mira: I have another question, everyone!

Lucy: Oh no...

Mira: Don't worry! It's not about anyone in this guild!

Gray: It's not? Then who?

Mira: Minerva!

Lucy: Minerva? What about her?

Mira: How good does Minerva bake?

Gray: How are we suppose to know? We never ate anything she baked.

Levy: Why don't we ask Sabertooth?

Mira: Good idea. *calls Sting on lacrima phone*

Sting: Hello? Shut up Orga! You're too loud! *Orga's horrendous singing in the background*

Mira: Hello, Sting! It's me, Mirajane

Sting: Oh, Fairy Tail? Hello Mirajane. What's wrong?

Mira: We got a question asking how good does Minerva bake.

Sting: Um...*whispers* don't tell her I said this...her cooking is even worse than Orga's singing...

Mira: Oh, is that so? Okay bye! *going to press end call*

Minerva: Hold on a second. *sounds of Sting being beat up in the background*

Mira: Minerva-san! We were talki-

Minerva: I know. I'm really good at baking. *Sting groaning while Minerva's talking* Do you want to try my new apricot pie I just baked?

Mira: I would love to!

Minerva: I'll come in a few minutes. Bye! *ends call*

Mira: Hm...

Natsu: Well?

Mira: I don't know...

Gray: What do you mean?

Lucy: She means that she's not sure!

Gray: How?

Levy: Not everyone likes the same thing.

Mira: Anyways Minerva said she'll come to deliver the new apricot pie she baked!

Minerva: Hello! Here's the pie! I have to go! Bye!

Mira: Thanks! Bye, Minerva!

Natsu: Something smells burnt...

Wendy: I...don't mean to be rude, but I think it's coming from the pie!

Gajeel: You think? It is coming from the pie!

Mira: Well, let's see it! *opens up the package*

Lucy: Um...why is it purple?

Mira: Don't know.

Levy: We should throw it away. It doesn't look edible.

Laxus: Of course not!

Gray: Yeah, apricots are suppose to be orange.

Lucy: Let's just throw it out. It's disgusting.

Mira: Sting was right.

Lucy: What do you mean? I thought you said you didn't know Mira.

Mira: Sting said it was even worse than Orga's singing, but Minerva she was really good.

Lucy: Sting was right.

Mira: Yeah. *looks at the purple "apricot pie"* Bye everyone!

* * *

 **I'll see you guys next week! Reviews are appreciated, thanks!**


	9. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale

**Hello everyone! I'm back with one more question. Thanks to all who have asked a question or have asked questions. I really appreciate it!**

 **Read and Review. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I am only 13 years old; Hiro Mashima is 38.**

* * *

 **From Emiko222:**

To everyone from Team Natsu (Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla, and Wendy):

What do you think about Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Sherry, Ichiya, Master Bob, Kagura, Millianna, Chelia, and Lyon?

Mira: *writing down the question on seven slips of paper* I have another question for all of Team Natsu!

Lucy: Oh no!

Natsu: What is it?

Gray: Why me? AGAIN?!

Erza: It better not be embarrassing, Mira.

Wendy: Me? Um...

Mira: Don't worry it isn't that bad.

Lucy: Really? What's the question?

Mira: *hands each of them a slip of paper* Just fill this out.

Natsu: A slip of paper?

Gray: Is this some kind of trick?

Mira: No. Just take it and fill it out. It won't bite.

Natsu: How can a piece of paper bite?

Happy: It can't...right?

Carla: Of course not he-cat!

Happy: Carla! Accept my fish, please! *pulls out a wrapped fish*

Carla: Hmp! I don't want it.

Happy: *sobs* Carla!

Wendy: That was a little harsh Carla...

Mira: Just take the paper and fill it out.

 _Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla answers the questions._

Lucy: *finish writing* Here you go Mira! At least this question isn't as outrageous as the others.

Natsu: Out-rey-is? What does that mean?

Gray: You're so stupid! How can you not know what Outrageous means?

Natsu: What did you say?! You're the stupid one!

Gray: Bring it on, Flame brain!

Wendy: *tries to stop them* Guys...stop fighting or else...

Erza: Do I hear fighting?!

Gray: No, Erza! We're best buddies, right?

Natsu: Yeah!

Erza: *nods her head and goes back to answering questions* Okay, behave.

A few minutes later...

Natsu: *holds up his paper* I'm done! Second place. Ha! Beat you Gray!

Gray: *holds up his paper as well* You're wrong! I was done way before you were. I just didn't hold up my paper!

Natsu: Riiight. Ice Princess!

Gray: What did you ca-

Erza: Be quiet you two!

Gray and Natsu: *Immediately shuts up*

Erza: *gives paper to Mira* I'm done as well.

Happy: *hands paper to Mira* Me too!

Carla: *gives paper to Mira* I'm also done.

Wendy: I just finished. I'm sorry it took so long!

Mira: Don't worry Wendy, you didn't take long at all.

Lucy: So do we have to answer some new questions?

Mira: This is all for now. You guys can go.

Lucy: Okay, bye!

Gray: Are you going to read the answers out loud?

Mira: Of course!

Natsu: Let's go on a mission guys!

Lucy: Huh? Now?

Natsu: Yeah! Besides you need to pay your rent right?

Lucy: That's right! I have to pay my rent!

Erza: Let's go.

Gray: Don't forget about me!

Happy: Don't forget about me either!

Wendy: Can I come with you guys?

Lucy: Of course, Wendy! Bye Mira! *exits the guild with the rest of Team Natsu*

Mira: Bye! *reads the answers*

Animelover878: Show them to the reader's Mira!

Mira: Okay!

 **Lucy's answers:**

 _Hibiki: A playboy. Intelligent, nice. He's quite good looking, but he's a playboy. Adores Ichiya (How?)_

 _Ren: He's okay. Don't really know him. He's one of the tri-mens so he's a playboy as well? I heard he's tsundere and also Sherry's boyfriend._

 _Eve: He's cute. Not in that way, Mira! He's kind of like a little brother I never had. His snow magic is so pretty!_

 _Sherry: We're frenemies. She's nice, but a little annoying when she talks about love._

 _Ichiya: Ugly, disgusting, vile, old man. What is wrong with him. Parfume this, parfume that...why does Hibiki, Ren, and Eve even look up to him?_

 _Master Bob: He creeps me out. Um...he's a cross-dresser, he's weird like most of the members of Blue Pegasus. That's it?_

 _Kagura: She's really pretty and strong. I feel bad about her brother Simon...poor her..._

 _Millianna: She's really nice. She has gotten stronger since the last time I saw her. I'm glad she joined a guild._

 _Chelia: She and Wendy sure get along! Although she talks about love sometimes (she is Sherry's cousin) she's really cute! And so strong!_

 _Lyon: I guess he's okay? The Gray-Juvia-Lyon love triangle is scary. I think Gray likes Juvia, but Juvia always thinks I like Gray! I don't!_

 **Natsu's answers:**

 _Hibiki: He's from Blue Pegasus. I don't like him. He tried to throw me and Gray out._

 _Ren: Same as Hibiki_

 _Eve: Same as Hibiki._

 _Sherry: Isn't she the one who talk about love all the time? If that's her then, I guess she's okay. She did hurt Lucy before, but that was so long ago._

 _Ichiya: Erza doesn't like him, but he's actually quite nice. He let me eat all I wanted to when we went to that park, which I destroyed. And then Laxus beat me up..._

 _Master Bob: HE CREEPS ME OUT SO MUCH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?_

 _Kagura: She must be strong, to be able to fight Erza like that! I want to fight her!_

 _Millianna: The cat crazy girl gave me a hard time in the Tower of Heaven. I'm much stronger now; I must fight her someday._

 _Chelia: She and Wendy gets along, so she's fine._

 _Lyon: Anyone who insults Gray is my friend!_

 **Gray's answers:**

 _Hibiki: Asking girls out? How bold of him. I don't like him at all._

 _Ren: Hibiki #2_

 _Eve: Hibiki #3_

 _Sherry: She has doll magic. Quite cool._

 _Ichiya: What is wrong with Ichiya? He's parfume-crazy! Poor Erza, although I can't believe anyone would like Erza, other than Jellal. Wait, maybe Ichiya would die at Jellal and Erza's hands!_

 _Master Bob: He sends chills down my spine! And I'm a ice mage! He's the weirdest member of Blue Pegasus. Ichiya and the three Hibikis aren't even that weird...and creepy._

 _Kagura: Strong. Need I say more?_

 _Millianna: A friend of Erza. Do not provoke._

 _Chelia: Isn't she the cousin of Sherry? Too much talk about love..._

 _Lyon: How dare he! I'm a way better mage than Lyon! I beat him many times before! And he dares to steal Juvia from me? She's my stalker! Lyon, I'll get you someday!_

 **Erza's answers:**

 _Hibiki: Stupid playboy that needs to be punished_

 _Ren: Must beat him up as well._

 _Eve: He has learned some bad habits from Hibiki and Ren. Must fix. Beat him up (gentler) as well._

 _Sherry: She learns from her mistakes. I like her_

 _Ichiya: ..._

 _Master Bob: He's a guild master so he needs to be respected._

 _Kagura: My little sister! So cute!_

 _Millianna: A good friend! I need to ask her where Wally and Sho are._

 _Chelia: She's strong. Stronger than her cousin, Sherry._

 _Lyon: Gray's friend. They fight a lot. He's a little cocky._

 **Happy's answers:**

 _Hibiki: I will only like him if he gives me fish_

 _Ren: See Hibiki_

 _Eve:_ _See Hibiki_

 _Sherry:_ _See Hibiki_

 _Ichiya: He's creepy. Can't believe he actually likes Erza!_

 _Master Bob: Creepy! Why does he cross-dress?_

 _Kagura: She's really strong!_

 _Millianna: She really likes cats and exceeds! I wonder if she'll give me more fish..._

 _Chelia: Friend of Wendy._

 _Lyon:_ _See Hibiki_

 **Wendy's answers:**

 _Hibiki: He's um...nice I guess?_

 _Ren: I don't know him really well._

 _Eve: I don't know him really well either, but I heard he's a really nice person._

 _Sherry: She's Chelia-chan's cousin. She's really nice to me, although I heard that Lucy and her aren't on really good terms..._

 _Ichiya: Um...I'm sorry Ichiya-san, but you're creepy..._

 _Master Bob: Is he the person who wears the wings? Um...he's stands out...and he's a little creepy as well...sorry!_

 _Kagura: I want to be like her! She's really strong. I feel bad about her brother though._

 _Millianna: I haven't talked to her before. She seems nice._

 _Chelia: She's so nice and she's my best friend!_

 _Lyon: Gray-san and Lyon-san fights a lot. I don't really know anything about him. Too bad Juvia-san doesn't like Lyon-san._

 **Carla's answers:**

 _Hibiki: Undignified! Womanizer!_

 _Ren: Same as Hibiki_

 _Eve: Same as Hibiki_

 _Sherry: She talks about love way too much. To do it in front of Wendy, how careless!_

 _Ichiya: An idiot. Erza should have killed him ages ago. But then idiots don't die easily._

 _Master Bob: He's a guild master. Deserves to be respected, but..._

 _Kagura: Really strong and brave. Wendy can learn a thing or two from her._

 _Millianna: She likes exceeds way too much._

 _Chelia: Friend of Wendy. They both are alike in many ways. I approve of their friendship! Sherry shouldn't be teaching Chelia anything about love though._

 _Lyon: He's loud when he fights with Gray. Bold. He shouldn't be admitting his love for Juvia when Wendy could hear him._

Well that't it! Goodbye everyone!

* * *

 **How is this chapter? Review please.**


End file.
